


Альтернативный вариант

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Cunning Plan, F/M, Implied/Referenced Group Sex, Implied/Referenced Incest, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Может, нужно как-нибудь намекнуть… что мы хотим… остаться… вдвоём? — Парень перевернул девушку на живот и принялся целовать заднюю часть шеи.— Пробовала. Не понимает.— Уговаривала?— Угу.— Доказывала?— И не раз.— Угрожала?Мэйвис в очередной раз угукнула, рассеяно глядя в пространство.— В таком случае остаётся лишь одно, — Джонатан склонился над женой и что-то тихо зашептал ей на ушко.
Relationships: Dracula/Mavis Dracula/Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran, Mavis Dracula/Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran
Kudos: 1





	Альтернативный вариант

— Слушай, твой отец так и будет наблюдать за нами, свято веря, что его не видно? — спросил Джонатан, лаская жёнушку на кровати в тот пасмурный летний вечер.  
Извивающаяся вампирша кивнула и выдохнула сквозь сбивчивое дыхание:  
— Он думает, ты можешь… мне навредить…  
— Серьёзно?!  
— Угу.  
— Может, нужно как-нибудь намекнуть… что мы хотим… остаться… вдвоём? — Парень перевернул девушку на живот и принялся целовать заднюю часть шеи.  
— Пробовала. Не понимает.  
— Уговаривала?  
— Угу.  
— Доказывала?  
— И не раз.  
— Угрожала?  
Мэйвис в очередной раз угукнула, рассеяно глядя в пространство.  
— В таком случае остаётся лишь одно, — Джонатан склонился над женой и что-то тихо зашептал ей на ушко.  
Следящий за ними Дракула недоуменно шевельнул ушами. Он не слышал тихих пересудов молодых супругов, а потому не понимал, чего это они там зашушукались.  
Мэйвис внимательно выслушала план мужа, нервно хихикнула, но взяла на вооружение и после недолгого обдумывания согласилась использовать.  
— Па! — позвала она, полуобернувшись. — Выходи, я знаю, что ты тут!  
Дракула вздрогнул от неожиданности. Неужели его раскрыли? Да уж, стареет, однако, плохо уже маскировка даётся…  
Набросив на себя виноватый вид (хотя это нисколечко не соответствовало истине) старший вампир спланировал вниз и трансформировался в свой истинный облик.  
— Мышка, извини! Я…  
Мэйвис и Джонни незаметно переглянулись. Шоу начинается…  
— Да ладно, пап, мы всё понимаем, — мягко проговорила вампирша, похлопав по простыне рядом с собой. Граф сел, неуверенно переводя взгляд с неё на зятя и обратно.  
— Да, мы прекрасно понимаем, что вы заботитесь о нас, — подхватил Джонатан. — Это вполне естественно.  
— Правда? — Дракула был готов к тому, что его немедленно выставят за дверь. А вот к такому он готов не был. Нисколечко.  
Мэйвис кивнула.  
— Мы разговаривали сегодня на эту тему. Тебе одиноко, папа. Поэтому ты и следишь за нами. Ведь я знаю, что ты прекрасно осведомлён о том, что в обществе Джонни мне ничего не грозит.  
«А ведь и правда», — подумал вампир и смутился.  
Неожиданно он почувствовал порыв свежего воздуха возле плеча. Джонатан перебрался ближе и приобнял его за талию, лукаво улыбаясь. Граф удивлённо моргнул и попробовал отодвинуться, как почувствовал, что что-то обхватило его с другого бока. Этим что-то была Мэйвис. Молодожёны заключили его в плен объятий, продолжая загадочно улыбаться.  
— ?  
— Мы долго думали над решением этой задачи. И решили, — туманно пояснил рыжик, поглаживая его спину.  
— Что решили? — напряжённо уточнил граф.  
— Мы подумали: тебе так одиноко, так почему бы не взять в свою компанию? — озвучила мысль мужа Мэйвис.  
— В см… — Глаза Дракулы расширились в изумлении, когда Джонни невинно поцеловал его в висок, мягко поглаживая поясницу.  
Молодая наследница рода незлобно оскалилась и повалила отца на кровать, на ходу расстёгивая его плащ. Джонни обхватил запястья вампира и завёл над головой, продолжая успокаивающе прижиматься влажными губами к враз вспотевшей шее.  
Зажатый между двумя горячими телами, Дракула сначала испугался, а потом заинтересованно расслабился, решая проверить, что эти двое собираются сделать.  
Джонатан и Мэйвис успешно справились с делом. Устав от вечных слежек, они решили закрыть дело самым простым на их взгляд способом — затащить шпиона в кровать и показать ему, что ничего страшного тут не происходит. И задачу свою они выполнили с лихвой. Обласканный, обцелованный вампир задремал на краешке кровати, и супруги смогли заняться плотскими утехами без свидетелей.  
С тех пор Дракула за дочерью не следил. Но она и её муж всё равно иногда звали вампира к себе в спальню. Просто так, ради удовольствия.  
И граф, понятное дело, соглашался.


End file.
